digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Override C/@comment-5.64.205.152-20160703233247
My crazy theory is that the override is a process used to bring a god or goddess back to life (which is most likely echo). In the third and fourth verse there are a set of lines that say: “Protozoa spark, she's torn from the dark To be Mimicry of motions prime In death coerced to test your worth But you survived the override Above/below, free to grow” My theory is that these lines are from a separate view or speaker than the majority of Override C. This is mainly because in verse two there Is a line that says “I’m willing to die” which references the Override A line “Are you willing to die?”. However in verse four it says “YOU survived the override”, suggesting this was either the point of view from Override A or another view entirely. The first line of the segment, Protozoa spark, suggests something, either the subject or the result is taken from a cell or a process sparked by a protozoa cell, or possibly just a cell itself. After this, I believe that the lyrics must be connected from verse so they read “She’s torn from the dark to be mimicry of motions prime”. Taking terminology from Aristotle, prime motions were motions set about my God, which Aristotle called “The Prime Mover”. This meant a motion that caused all other motion, yet did not have a cause itself; meaning god. The lyrics could suggest the result of the override would create something that could mimic the creation of life or the universe (Perhaps the echoplane or another plane of existence) The next line speaks specifically to the subject that was willing to die. They were forced to test the override and the result that they were worthy of being the host of the result. The line after this confirms that they initially prove they are worthy and “survive the override” Later on in the song, the lyrics are “Fractals in a palm of a single tree. Debase a joyous song into elegy”. This could suggest that the experimenters and people supervising the override were celebrating their success, however not for long, as the host was rejected by the resulting entity and dies (thus a joyous song reduced to a lament for the dead). Fractals of a single tree could be reference to a phylogenetic tree diagram, and that the host and new entity were not from compatible branches. The song then takes a darker and more desperate turn, where the repeated use of “Fractals in a palm of a single tree Debase a joyous song into elegy Are you ready for life?” Suggests that they keep on trying, and the results keep on failing; killing the subjects being used in a desperate attempt to resurrect a being to create a new world. There are other lines that could support the repeated attempts such as “Lay the new foundations; reprise” and “We start again and underline” which both have themes of starting over and putting down the bottom line. Going even deeper into the Override symphony, you could say that the amount of time between the releases of Override A, B and C could suggest that the subject in Override A being asked “are you willing to die” is not the same person as the one saying “I am willing to die”. In fact the experimenters have been attempting to complete the override since A but have consistently been failing, and have been saying the same things to multiple subjects over a much longer period of time. The reason for people willing to die could be their love for the god (bring in Angel Lust) where there are repeated lines and chants of how people praise the god and how they believe she loves them all; meaning they would do anything to bring her back to them (even die for her, which could be why so many people are willing to die) Another point in the song is the mention of a “false Parousia made to weigh you down”. This references that there was a false arrival, which could, again, have been a mismatched subject to which they die prematurely whilst trying to host the god. The mention of “made to weigh you down” could be the researchers and experimenters feeling weighed down by the pressure of completing the override and have experienced too many failures. This failure may have been the subject in Override A.